Oops
by SilentHillStories
Summary: Warning: watersports and orgasm delay - someone anonymously asked me to write another water sports with destiel and awkward boners so I did.


**_I was asked anonymously to write another water sports fic with added destiel and awkward situations so here it is :)_**

* * *

He was eating, enjoying his burger, and Cas just HAD to reach for the damn fork he dropped. Sam was opposite them and any motels were at least another three hours out. The bathrooms in the diner were being cleaned and Cas didn't look when he reached out his hand. He grabbed a fistful of Deans crotch. Dean yelped and dropped the burger on his plate, his face red and his dick perking up at the attention. Crap.

"C-Cas- hand?!" Dean snapped. Cas realized what he had done and yanked away from him, his face bright red and eyes widening. Sam just finished chewing and smirked at them, getting up to pay. Dean quickly took the opportunity to run outside and lay down, facing the seat, to hide the obvious tent in his pants. When Sam came out he didn't say a word, just got in the drivers side and started driving, turning on Deans music. Cas sat awkwardly in the front, not saying a word. Dean bit his lip as a sharp pang of pleasure hit his dick as the vibrations of the car moved his dick against the seat. Even through the seat it vibrated and it felt so damn good. He couldn't help it, if he turned around he would give himself up and if he touched himself they would see, so when he felt his orgasm peek, he did the only thing he could. He grabbed the blanket that was under the seat and threw it over himself, keeping his head out so as not to raise suspicion. And he held it. Pushed the tip of his dick so he wouldn't orgasm.

* * *

About an hour out, in the middle of the highway, it got worse when he realized he had to pee. He was already almost in tears of pleasure but now if he just let go and let the orgasm hit, he would start pissing in his pants. And worse, he felt like if he took his hand away he really would burst. But his hand was in his pants. The only way to get out with his hand in his pants would be to wait two more hours for the motel.

* * *

Another hour and he was nearly in tears. He told Sam to hurry it up, he had to pee, and Cas kept giving him worried looks, but Dean just held tighter, pushing his dick and trying so hard not to let go. Then he remembered something. A kink he had seen in some porn video. He reached around on the floor and in the seat with his free hand until he found it. A rubber band. He quickly grabbed his entire dick with his free hand and took the other away, using it to wrap the band around the length so tightly it hurt. Cautiously he took away his hand, glad when it worked. He quickly zipped his jeans up and turned to face Sam and Cas, keeping the blanket over his lap just in case, and asking again how much longer.

"Another hour. You good?" Sam asked. Dean huffed and nodded, laying back down and biting his lip as the vibration hit the tent in his pants again. Cas was getting worried by now. He gently reached back but before he could touch him he realized he too had to go. He was human now. Suddenly it seemed to hit him that he needed that now. But he kept quiet.

* * *

"My God Sam! How much longer?!" Dean grumbled. He was still rock hard, leg tapping, sweaty and red from the stimulation, and he wasn't sure he could hold it much longer, even with that band there.

"Just a few minutes." Sam said carefully. Cas was getting completely wrecked too. Dean couldn't help it, he had whimpered once and the simple noise went straight to his groin. He wasn't sure what to do, but along with the urge to pee, he had a problem. When they finally parked Sam went to go get a room while Dean claimed the shower. He wasn't sure how he would pee with an erection, so he assumed that was the safe bet. Sam knew what his brother was feeling and kindly got two rooms, then lied and said they only had two single rooms. He took one and Gave Dean the other key, telling Cas to go with Dean. He was tired of them dancing around their feelings. Dean took the key card and shoved it in, stumbling in the door and not even trying to hide his urgency as he shut the door and grabbed his crotch. Cas' eyes widened and he felt that same pang in his lower region. Dean hobbled into the bathroom but Cas ran in before he could shut the door. Dean was already stripping and he was down to his boxers waiting for warm water when he noticed Cas behind him. He was wearing Jeans and a grey t-shirt, simple, and was just standing there, legs crossed, jeans tenting as he twisted and crossed his legs, trying to hide the arousal. Dean couldn't help it, he moaned loudly. Cas blushed and looked away, but when the water heated up and Cas saw the dripping as Dean opened the curtain, he let a few drops slip and quickly grabbed his crotch. Dean groaned and thought of the band but it was like it felt good now.

"C-Cas- you need t-to-" Dean stuttered, trying to make him leave.

"I wanna see it." Cas blurted out.

"See what?" Dean asked quickly.

"Y-You... Letting g-go..." Cas whimpered. So Dean gave up. He opened the curtain all the way and yanked off his boxers, moaning as it freed his extremely hard cock. Cas moaned at the sight, feeling the sharp push in his gut of something trying to force it's way out.

"C-Cas-" Dean moaned as he touched himself gently. He stumbled back and sat on the shower floor, the bathtub edges supporting him as he sat. Cas walked closer, bending down, and in one swift move he grabbed Deans length. They both moaned and Cas gently pulled the band off, teasing the tip with his thumb. Before he could warn Cas he was hitting his orgasm, cum shooting out and as soon as it was done piss started shooting out. Cas couldn't take it. He felt himself let go, orgasming and peeing in his clothes crouched outside the tub. Dean came down from his high to see Cas whimpering beside the tub, piss leaking out of his pants and onto the floor. Dean felt a sudden and strange urge to touch it, so he grabbed Cas' crotch, teasing him through the jeans and making the stream come faster. It poured onto his hand and he moaned loudly as it sent a wave of pleasure through him. Cas shut his eyes and let it overtake him, letting Dean touch him and find pleasure in it. When he was empty, he looked up at Dean through lidded eyes. He had never felt such a strong human urge in his life. Dean smiled and help him take his shirt off, then pulled him into the shower and helped him strip the rest. Cas lay on Deans chest with his face in Deans neck and their groins touching, but despite that they were peaceful. They both smiled and that smile didn't leave their faces for days.


End file.
